


Getting Your Feet Wet

by SucculentStrawberries



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, My First Smut, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting, kind of i mean she wants her hoohah pissed on i think that goes beyond wetting, not a ton but it takes place in a clinic and they fuck a little on the medical bed, this should be enough tags so if you read it and still get mad then its on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are gone, and with their disappearance came the winds of change. Within this newfound peace is a chance for self discovery, for Sae to have all of the experiences she's put off over the last few years. It's sometimes difficult to navigate her newfound relationship, but a certain doctor is there to encourage her, to guide her towards new things.Sometimes she needs to release all of the tension that's been building, to learn to relax and let someone else hold the reigns for a while. Tae has always been good at that, but this time, she has a few extra conditions in mind...(Title might change into something sexier but also I kind of like the pun RIP)





	Getting Your Feet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: Strawberry's first official smut fic. Actual eating out this time, not just clothed grinding. Can't believe my nsfw account finally has actual nsfw on it instead of just piss, it's a miracle. 
> 
> Tbh I have very mixed feelings about this bc 1. I still don't think it's up to my standards but ALSO it was the best I could do with my limited smut writing skills, so I've just gotta put it out there and keep practicing. 2. I probably would have had a much easier time if I'd picked characters I knew more intimately (Ex. Supercat or Shumako), but I don't feel entirely comfortable writing the Phantom Thieves in full smut and I also wanted to try a character I hadn't really written before, so Sae it was, but that meant I had a ton of trouble deciding how they would interact and how they've grown since the game ended. 
> 
> You can probably tell I rushed some bits bc I was honestly getting tired of messing with this before I risked nitpicking it into never seeing the light of day, but hopefully it isn't too choppy?
> 
> Practice makes perfect though I guess, we've all gotta start somewhere! Hope somebody enjoys this because I've poured HOURS into this over two months c':

It was dark, tucked away from the main roads of this populated area. No one would be there, no one would so much as spare a glance that way, not when there were so many things and people here to pay attention to. Letting her tongue dart out to wet her lower lip, she shifted her stance, letting her hands run along her lower back as if she were simply popping it.  
  
"Urinating outside counts as public indecency you know." Tae drawled, not bothering to pull her eyes away from the phone she was half-heartedly scrolling through. "You'd think someone who studied law would know that." Oh, she just _had_ to get that quip in, didn't she?  
  
 _"Of course_ I know that!" she hissed, unable to help the slight flare of her temper as her face blazed. She quickly diverted her gaze from the alley across the street, pointedly ignoring the ridiculous train of thought she'd started to have in order to scan her more immediate surroundings. Her whisper had been fairly quiet, but the harsh tone had drawn a few looks from the people waiting nearby, and she lowered her voice further, stepping closer to the woman so that she could murmur in her ear. "The train isn't running behind schedule, is it?"  
  
"Why? Don't think you can make it?"  
  
"I'll be fine until we get there." she breathed, fighting to keep her voice even. "I'm only trying to gauge how much time we'll have for...f-for..." She had to stop speaking, clenching her jaw as another throbbing pulse wracked its way through her abdomen. The impulse to cross her legs or hunch over a little was tempting, but she wasn't going to lose her composure this early. Not in public, and not when Tae had such a smug little smirk on her lips.   
  
"For what? Mind-blowing sex?" For heavens' sake, how could she say that with such a straight face!?! She hadn't even looked up from her device!  
  
Despite her resolve to keep her composure, she could feel the heat burning its way up her neck and chest, eyes darting to check the rest of the crowd's reaction. Thankfully, none of them seemed to have been listening to Tae (or if they were, they simply pretended like they hadn't been). She reached up to brush a longer strand of hair away from her eyes, keeping her gaze on the road ahead as they were finally given the green light to cross the street and began heading underground. "I-I...was going to say 'activities'..."   
  
A smile reached Tae's lips as she tucked her phone back into her bag, reaching her arms behind her head to stretch them. Her cropped leather jacket rode up with the motion. "Cute. Well, the train should be here any minute, so I'd say we'll have plenty of time. You know, assuming you can hold out."  
  
"I can." She was fairly certain of that. She may not have done something like this before intentionally, but she'd guzzled enough coffee and worked enough overtime over the years to know where her limits were. The forty minute journey back to Tae's clinic was going to be uncomfortable, but it was nothing she couldn't manage.  
  
The station restrooms looked so tempting though...  
  
Shaking her head, she followed the crowds until they reached the platform, making sure to stand straight while they waited. Soon enough, the train arrived, and she filed in behind the crowd of people ahead of her.  
  
She'd been looking forward to the chance to sit down after a long day, but clearly the whims of fate weren't on her side, crushing that hope the moment she entered the car. All of the seats had already been packed full, as well as most of the corners of the train where she could have at least leaned against the walls. She should have known better than to expect anything else from the evening rush, but it didn't make the sight before her any less disappointing. Sighing under her breath and cursing the shoes digging into her feet, she took the first available spot she could find in the middle of the car, reaching up to clutch one of the handles. The stretching only exaggerated the growing discomfort in her abdomen, but she managed to ignore that for the most part. As she would discover several minutes into their ride though, that was nothing compared to what her date began putting her through from her position in front of her.   
  
 _Oh...That's not fair, that's really not fair...  
  
_ Yet again, Tae was pressing back against her under the innocent pretense of getting comfortable or adjusting her footing, and yet again, the woman's back and hips were nudging right against her bladder. Not too hard, but as swollen as she was, and with the tight buttons of her slacks already giving her discomfort, the added pressure was definitely testing her resolve. Sharp urges kept jolting her abdomen and forcing her to fight the urge to gasp or moan, and the area below was twinging with the constant temptation to let go, no matter how tightly she tried to clench those muscles. Pressing her thighs together barely seemed to help, but that was pretty much the only option she had. Passengers were packed around them on all sides, so any larger attempts at movement would only result in elbowing or kicking somebody.   
  
She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes as another rattle from the train sent everything inside her shaking around, trying to force herself to think of anything else until they reached their destination. She'd thought she could handle this without much trouble, but she was beginning to feel like she was actually struggling to maintain control.   
  
"You're sweating..." Tae pulled a soft cloth out of her handbag, turning around and carefully reaching to blot at her forehead and cheeks. "That pretty eyeshadow will run off if you aren't careful."  
  
"It's just a little hot in here." she murmured, trying her best not to grimace. "We're packed in like sardines."  
  
"Maybe it's just hot because _I'm_ in here, hmm?" There was that smirk again, and she couldn't decide whether it sent her stomach twisting from excitement or plain irritation. Tae's hand brushing against her abdomen for a split second while she was putting the cloth back in her bag tipped the scales.  
  
"Would you stop that?!?" she hissed, grabbing Tae's wrist and letting her nails dig in before she even realized what she was doing. A sharp veer from the train as it turned a corner sent her stumbling back against some poor business man, with the doctor yanked along to smack against her front. She couldn't help gasping that time, the air leaving her quickly turning into a groan as she stepped back into her place, tightening her grip.  
  
Fingers slid over her own, carefully prying away her death-grip and then holding her hand, stroking her knuckles. "Wow, you're really starting to feel it..." Despite Tae's usually cool demeanor, she could make out the slight tremor in her tone, the softest exhale of breath with words lingering on the tongue. Those eyes were staring straight up at her now, firmly focused.   
  
 _She really does enjoy this..._  
  
Maybe she could let a bit of her pride fall away, play it up a little. If she was going to lose her composure, it was _only fair_ to make sure Tae was struggling with _her own_ awkward urges for the duration of the ride...  
  
"To be honest with you, I might have overestimated my abilities..." she started, using her free hand to brush away another strand of hair that was clinging to her face. "It's getting rather urgent..." She made sure to breathe out that confession close to Tae's ear, shifting her hips as much as she was able within the confined space.  
  
"Is it now?" A slight hitch in her breath, lips parted as the doctor's eyes fell downwards. "How long do you think-"  
  
"How long until we reach the station?" she interrupted, squeezing her thighs together more tightly. True, she'd mostly blurted it out to further wind her partner up, hoping the extra neediness implied would raise her anticipation, but...she really did need an answer. The pulses were becoming more demanding by the minute, her breath coming in quicker huffs, each one only forcing her abdomen to contract.  
  
"We should be there in fifteen minutes. Then it's another fifteen minute walk to my clinic."  
  
"I see..." Thirty minutes...half an hour. She had no idea what all Tae had in mind for once they got there either...  
  
They'd discussed all sorts of possibilities in the past week, based on her own research and the different scenarios Tae had brought up during her explanation of the personal appeal. In the end, she'd essentially decided to give the doctor free reign for this experiment. Tae could incorporate whatever elements of this kink of hers she wanted, spare catheters and actually drinking it (thankfully, Tae had been just as adamant about vetoing those), and she would follow whatever orders given. After all, she didn't know anything about this, so it seemed easier to let her partner handle the actual details and let her enjoy herself, and just let her know if she ever grew too uncomfortable.   
  
Adjusting her grip on the handle, she glanced back at Tae, noting that the woman had apparently decided to give her some space rather than openly staring for the rest of the ride. Instead, the woman was scrolling through her phone again, her gaze glued to the screen. Well, she supposed that was for the best. She was growing a tad too uncomfortable to think of decent conversation, and they couldn't discuss their upcoming plans with so many passengers packed around them. This was a good time to reflect, and build anticipation for the evening ahead...  
  
Just as she was about to turn her attention elsewhere, she finally caught sight of what exactly Tae was scrolling though, and her face flushed pink. There, on the screen, were the texts they'd been sending back and forth since this afternoon. Light orders and instructions, teasing questions or _embarrassingly forward_ commentary from Tae, tallies of drinks amidst complaints about work...the entire sequence of events leading up to their earlier dinner date and her current level of discomfort, all right there, and Tae was smirking as she scrolled through it.  
 _  
You're definitely plotting something...but what?_  
  
Pondering the possibilities only prompted her to squeeze her thighs together again, another shudder of need running through her. Fine. She'd just wait and see. Even if curiosity was eating away at her...  
 ** _  
"Yongen-Jaya. Welcome to Yongen-Jaya."_**  
  
"This is our stop." Tae mused, shoving her phone back into her bag. "Are you ready?"  
  
~~~  
  
"W-Wait, stop. J-Just stop for a minute..." she breathed out, stepping to the side of the sidewalk and leaning her back against the corner of a building. Thankfully, it was already dark out, so hopefully no one would get a good look at her unless they got close. Still, that didn't ease the burning in her cheeks as she was forced to cross her legs and bend at the waist, hissing under her breath. Bending like this caused her waistband to cut deeper into the swelling bump, but it was also the only way she could add extra pressure to her crossed legs, squeezing her thighs together in the desperate hope of providing a tighter blockage from the nervous ache of weakened muscles. She found her nails digging into her pant legs, rubbing her hands up and down over the front of her thighs. It wasn't the place she _needed_ to grip, but it was as low as she was willing to stoop. There was no way she could allow herself to dance or hold herself in public, and especially not in an area where she was likely to be recognized.  
  
"You're doing well, you know." Tae murmured, stepping closer to run a hand along her back. "Only ten more minutes, less if we hurry..."  
  
What she wanted, more than anything in the world, was to rush across the street to the convenience store. Just slam some yen and an energy bar on the counter and book it back to-  
  
"Mmm... _Tae..."_  
  
Her brain was going foggy, knees shifting inwards to try and support her as she sank a little lower, relinquishing herself to the teeth and tongue that were now showering her skin in attention between kisses. Tae's head was half buried under a blanket of her longer hair, but she was also perfectly positioned to hit that one _wonderful_ spot between her shoulder and neck, and she had to bite back a groan as the beginnings of pleasure started twisting in her stomach.   
  
That pleasure was nearly overshadowed a moment later though, her lapse in concentration allowing a sharper throb of her bladder to take her by surprise. _"O-Ohhh..._ T-Tae, can we please- _mmm!"_ Flinching, she pulled away from her partner, alternating between shifting from foot to foot and hunching over as the liquid inside her continued to pressure her. "W-We need to get moving..."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to thank you for doing this." Tae's voice was nearly a purr, her eyes running up and down her form with the appreciation of a predator looking over its next meal. "I suppose we'll pick it back up after we get there. Come on."  
  
It seemed to take _another hour_ to get to the clinic doors, her desire to pick up the pace fighting with the reality of her own body forcing her to take things slowly, stopping frequently to hunch over or cross her legs. By the time Tae was pulling the key from her purse a few minutes later, she could hardly stand it anymore, unable to help swaying and doing a little dance in place. "Please, _hurry it up..."_  
  
The doctor simply jiggled the key again, grimacing. "I'm trying, but the key seems to be stuck."  
 _  
Not funny. "Tae."_  
  
"Alright, alright. Here." And with a satisfied grin, Tae unlocked the door in a single smooth motion, bowing as she let her nearly bolt in.  
  
She'd overestimated herself, she knew that for certain now. The coffee and water at work had been one thing, but the wine on their date, she now realized _that_ had been pushing it. Her needs had seemed to double within the last ten minutes, every ounce of liquid _screaming_ at her, certain areas throbbing so badly that she finally had to give in and press a hand in between her legs now that she was in a private place. She couldn't keep still at all, pacing back and forth near the reception desk, unable to help the longing glances at the restroom door that was only a few feet away. She'd never thought she could want something so simple _so badly_ in her life, but she had to bite down on her tongue just to avoid whining again.  
  
A clicking sound let her know that Tae had locked the clinic door again, heels tapping against tile as she strode over to drop her keys and purse onto her desk. Once that was done, she headed straight to the other door, opening it with a flourish and gesturing for her to step inside.  
  
"Welcome to the Exam Room."   
  
Well, the clean clinic smell wasn't the most arousing, but at least it reassured her that they were well supplied for whatever happened tonight. It was why Tae had suggested they do it here instead of either of their apartments, after all. White tile floors, a closet with spare clothes and all sorts of rags and towels, and most notable, the medical chair. Foam that wasn't too uncomfortable, but rigid enough to support extra pressure without sinking, long enough to lie down on, and most notably, shielded by both a protective false leather coating _and_ a sheet of medical paper that _should_ let most liquid run off into the floor. There was also a small shower in a side room in the corner, and while geared more towards quick rinses than any sort of relaxing rubdowns, it would serve its purpose well enough.   
  
All in all, it really was the perfect location and setup for the potential mess they would be making. She had to commend the thought Tae had put into this.   
 _  
Then again, I suppose she's had quite a lot of time to dedicate to her fantasies. Hopefully I'll be able to meet her expectations..._  
  
"You know the drill before we start. Scrub up."   
 _  
I really wish she'd find a better way to phrase that. It always kills the mood a little._  
  
She supposed that was just one of the minor drawbacks that came with dating a doctor. It was her business, a part of everyday life. When you were that used to something, there probably wasn't any real reason to spice things up. Then again, she supposed she should be grateful that it also made her partner one of the most hygienic she'd met. She'd never have to worry about contracting something because they'd hidden the details or didn't know what they were doing. There was definitely a relief in that after the questionable encounters she'd had in her earlier years...  
  
She was brought out of her musings with a sudden noise that made her flinch, glancing up to see that Tae had already turned on the sink in the back. Oh goodness, running water was _the last thing_ she wanted to hear right now. Face flushing, she made her way over as gingerly as she could, crossing her legs as she stood in front of the tap and grabbed the soap. The moment her hands found themselves under the warm water she gasped, shifting her weight from foot to foot as waves of need ravaged her bladder.   
 _  
I'll be fine! Just have to get this over with quickly-  
_  
Tae didn't glance up from where she was thoroughly scrubbing her own hands, but she could see an amused smirk on the woman's features. _"Full two minutes,_ Sae. I'll be counting."  
  
"I _hate_ you."  
  
"We'll see if that's still true by the end of tonight..."  
  
~~~  
  
"I can still taste a little of that wine on you..." Tae murmured. She didn't respond, simply moving to bridge the gap between their lips again as they moved towards the seat.   
  
She couldn't really taste the wine. All that she knew was the mint lingering on the doctor's tongue, from the gum she'd had tucked into her cheek during the train ride. That's what Tae was: cool, clean, and refreshing, _so refreshing_ after the people she'd been involved with before. She would be perfectly fine if they stayed just like this, mint and slow, probing kisses, hands on faces and running gently through hair. It was relaxing, safe...a kind of comfort she hadn't allowed herself to feel for such a long time, not until the recent months...  
  
Of course, that didn't mean she was _opposed_ to the cool breath turning hot, teeth beginning to nip at her lips or neck in ways that made her skin tingle, sent blood rushing to her face. Tae pulled her leather jacket off and tossed it towards the wall, those bare arms immediately reaching to grab her waist and spin them so that she found her back was pressed against the chair. "Hop up." Tae commanded, and she was quick to comply.  
  
She couldn't help noticing the way the rock inside her throbbed as she sat down on the edge of the leather, pressing her thighs together, but she soon became distracted as Tae started peppering kisses along her neck again, murmuring compliments the entire way down to the base of her collar. "I have to say, I never get tired of seeing you in these..." the woman purred, letting one hand run down the row of buttons on her suit. "There's just something hot about a woman in uniform..." One button gently worked open, then the next, each one building her anticipation further.   
  
"I could say the same about you in that dress. Without that lab coat covering you up, it's..." Her face was burning as she struggled to find the words, but Tae simply chuckled, pecking her neck again.  
  
"You're really bad at dirty talk, aren't you? Don't worry, I've got enough material for the both of us." Just as she said that, Tae finally popped the last button, slowly pulling the blazer off and folding it over her arm before she stepped away to set it on the nearby counter.   
  
Without the fabric shielding her, she finally took notice of the slight chill in the room, the air quickly setting her body hair on end. It made sense though. She was sure some of the samples in the cupboards had to be kept at a certain temperature, and it was summer outside. She rubbed her arms while she waited for Tae to step back over, feeling the goosebumps along the flesh.   
  
"Sorry, if I turn the AC off it'll be _blazing_ in here." Tae explained, although her lips turned up into a smile. "Don't worry, you'll warm up.~"  
  
~~~  
  
Fluttering lips against soft flesh, each brush simultaneously pleasure and torture, the hints of pressure and tickling forcing her to writhe under Tae's loving assault. _"Mmm,_ Tae..." she moaned, trying not to melt as the woman kissed her abdomen again, carefully working from the sides towards the most swollen section in the middle. Normally she loved this, she still did, but each tease was only reminding her of how much she was holding back, how even the littlest bit of force could send her need skyrocketing.   
  
"You're so beautiful..." Tae murmured, reaching to fondly run her fingers along her right side. She tried not to flinch at the action, knowing this time it hadn't been meant to tickle her, just to show appreciation for her form. Just as she appreciated the way Tae's hands enjoyed roaming her body. There was always a methodical hint to the way the woman went about things, working thoroughly from one area to the next, feeling every inch as if she were memorizing it. It usually left her shaking with anticipation by the time Tae actually reached the areas she _wanted_ touched, but it was also a wonderful feeling, to be admired for so long, almost worshipped.   
  
Tae's fingers ran back down, hooking themselves into her pants, and her breath hitched. The woman didn't even bother with undoing the belt, tugging slowly, forcefully, shimmying the fabric down her legs while cruelly leaving the tight band to press against her the whole way down. She had to pull a hand over her mouth to stop the whines from escaping, each tug begging her to press her legs together against the sharp urges. But she had to keep her legs apart if she wanted the pants to actually come off...  
  
"Don't want you to _wet_ these, do we?" Tae chuckled, a devilish smile on her lips as she tugged a bit harder, finally pulling the slacks down to her knees. She found herself huffing in relief as the pressure eased up a bit, but the air against her lower half didn't help the actual sensitivity down there, and she shuddered, pressing her knees together for a few seconds. Still, something else was definitely demanding more attention than her bladder at the moment, so she slowly slid them back apart, waiting patiently while Tae slipped her pants off completely and tossed them towards the counter. The woman was caressing her thighs the entire time, warm fingers brushing along to feel her calves and ankles. "Damn, your legs go on for miles..." Tae drawled, running a hand along the sensitive underside in a way that made her breath hitch again.   
  
"H-Hey, yours aren't half-bad either." she stammered out, face flushing slightly as she tried not to think about how badly she wanted that hand to go higher. "You can pull off those slit dresses for a reason..."  
  
Tae smirked. "Fair enough. But you're taller, and height adds a certain..." And then her mouth was on that leg, tongue gently teasing the sensitive flesh behind her knee while she pulled her shoes off and dropped them, no longer patient enough to set them somewhere neatly. _"-appeal,_ don't you think?"   
  
She couldn't think of an answer besides a soft groan, leaning back to lay down against the seat. It seemed to help ease the pressure on her bladder, at least for the moment, allowing her to focus on the other sensations all of Tae's teasing had begun to send throughout her body. Goodness, how did that woman know every erogenous zone like the back of her hand?   
  
 _Must have given a lot of full body exams._  
  
Tae's fingers were creeping back up her legs as she stood up to lean over her, her hands pausing right on the tops of her thighs and letting her thumbs rub the skin. "Damn, you're gorgeous from this angle..." she breathed, letting her eyes run from the thighs all the way back up to her face. "But you'll be even prettier when you're screaming my name.~"  
  
~~~  
 _  
I have to pee, I have to pee, oh goodness..._  
  
So much for lying down taking off the pressure.   
  
Every brush of Tae's tongue against her inner thighs was making her squirm, the clenching of aroused muscles only serving to put more pressure on the others she was already straining. She wanted nothing more than to shove a hand back down there, but Tae's face was in the way, forcing her to endure the pressure as it rose higher and higher, each spasm spurred on by teasing ministrations and vibrating hums. Oh goodness, she hadn't even pulled the underwear away yet...  
  
"T-Tae...T- _ahh_ -ae..." Her thighs were burning, quaking as she clenched them harder around Tae's head, but she couldn't ease up on the pressure. No, she had to keep them pressed as closely as she could, shuddering as a warm tongue slowly teased its way up her crotch again. The growing wetness against fabric was almost too much in itself, reminding her brain of a sensation long forgotten and forcing her bladder to contract over and over, muscles clenching in a desperate attempt to overpower her own determination to hold it. Her underwear was wet, so she must be wetting herself, she _must be-  
  
_ "T-Tae, wait, I- _hah, hahhh..."_ Another urgent throb assaulted her most sensitive area, helped along by the first shudder of pleasure as Tae's nose bumped against her swelling clit, and the pressure increased in one sudden burst. She couldn't hold it back no matter how hard she clenched, wet heat shooting out to drench thin fabric, no doubt soaking through against the face pressed against it. She managed to regain control as soon as she'd lost it, but her heart was pounding out of her chest, a shaking fist pressed against her mouth.  
  
"Did you just lose a little?" Tae asked, pulling away and standing so that she could lean over to check on her. She could barely bring herself to look up at the woman's face in order to give a meek nod that, yes, she did. What she saw there wasn't anything negative though. If anything, Tae's eyes were hazy and heavily-lidded, her face flushed against that pale complexion. Still, as aroused as she clearly was, she was a professional, swallowing for a moment before she spoke up more clearly. "If this is too much at once, or you're not enjoying it, we can stop right now. Just say the word." A hand reached out, gently stroking her hair. "Trust me, there are plenty of ways I can get my kicks. I want you to have fun tonight..."  
  
Allowing herself to lean into the touch, she tried to think things over, grateful for the brief respite down under so that she could shove a firm hand between crossed legs. Every nerve seemed to be beyond sensitive right now, and she was unable to think of anything except for the all-consuming, downright _frantic_ need to bolt to the restroom. She highly doubted she'd be able to last longer than another half hour or so.  
  
Still, even if this was an uncomfortable _sensation,_ she herself wasn't uncomfortable emotionally. She was completely safe here, knowing that all it would take was their single word and Tae would scramble off of her and help with whatever she needed with no questions asked, no pressure. Even if she wasn't sure she saw the appeal of this particular activity, there was also the fact that watching Tae come undone like this, for her partner to look so _needy_ and stare at her like she put the very stars in the sky _just_ for something like _this..._ Well, there was definitely pleasure to be found in that. And...there was also, admittedly, pleasure to be found from the extra sensitivity of her nerves. It normally took her a while to get worked up, but with half of her focus clouded by something else, her own arousal kept catching her by surprise, bursts of sensation shoving past her bladder's urges to the forefront of her senses at the most unlikely of times.  
  
Possible pros: all of the above. Possible cons: she wets herself, feels physically uncomfortable, and probably somewhat embarrassed. All of which could be rectified with a shower and some extra attention from the woman standing over her.  
  
She was a gambler, yes, but this seemed to be a game with very little risk and a lot of reward. She was practically a sure winner.  
  
"Sae? What's the verdict?" Despite the pun, she could hear the hint of apprehension in Tae's question. She supposed she _had_ been silent for long enough to worry her.  
  
Smiling thinly (it was all her lips would allow when she was also fighting another harsh spasm in her bladder), she made sure to make full eye contact as she spoke. "I'd like to see this through to the end, whatever end you have in mind. Let's keep going."  
  
"Let me know if you change your mind, even if my tongue's halfway up your-"  
  
"I will. Now, hurry up and have some fun! I really don't know how much- _ahh_ -longer I can hold out..."  
  
Well, her examiner certainly didn't need to be told twice. Within a few seconds, Tae's face was buried between her thighs again, teasing against her panties with renewed enthusiasm.  
  
~~~  
  
 _Oh goodness. Oh goodness...  
_  
A second finger joined the first that had been slowly dipping in and out of her, and she keened, biting down on her own knuckles to try and avoid crying out entirely. Her breath was coming in ragged pants, and every inhale and exhale only seemed to torture her when combined with the pressure running along her walls. It was a steady rhythm, but no matter how easy it was to predict, it was impossible to prepare herself for the way warm tingles kept setting her nerves on fire, every wave of bliss immediately followed by a sharp throb of urgency as she fought to keep other parts of her from spasming. Every stroke seemed to end with a slow, deliberate press upwards, and she writhed against the seat again with a sharp gasp. "A-Ahhh! S-Stop...when you do that, it really feels like I'm going to-"   
  
"But you're _not,_ right? You're gonna be good and hold it for me?" Tae smiled _far_ too sweetly as she leaned in to press a kiss against her lips, and she knew she'd made a mistake getting distracted by it when the woman's fingers dove in again, pressing upwards in a sudden movement that forced her to cry out. She hissed, gritting her teeth and squeezing her thighs together against the arm between them. That only earned a chuckle from her date as she withdrew her hand, holding it out so that she could see the slick clinging to each finger. "As much as you're fussing, it looks like you're having fun~"   
  
She had to admit, the sight was making her throat go dry, forcing her to swallow. Now that she had a moment to breathe without feeling like she was going to soak herself (well, at least, not in the more embarrassing way), she could take notice of just how badly she was throbbing, how tingly her chest felt as she watched Tae's lips close around one of those dripping nails. That woman knew exactly how to work her up...  
  
"Tell you what, I don't want this to end so soon, so I'll ease up a little." Tae promised, rubbing her knee reassuringly before she let her hand slide back between clenched legs.   
  
She'd tensed up, holding her breath in anticipation for one spot to get some attention, but a sudden jolt of pressure somewhere else had her gasping out Tae's name as she gripped either side of the green chair, breathing hard through her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. Something warm and slippery was now massaging her clit, careful strokes running along the nub in ways that had her moaning and seeing stars. Up, down, little circles...each touch was feather light now, but it had her legs shuddering, had the part just below pulsing and oozing with fresh wetness. "F-Faster, _please..."_ she whimpered, bucking her hips to try and get a bit more friction against the bundle of nerves. Each touch was making her bladder throb too, but she didn't care. She needed this more, she needed relief from the rising high. She was close, she was so, _so close,_ but it wasn't enough, not with all of the teasing she'd had. If she could just get those fingers back in, or more pressure, just enough to-  
  
Suddenly, the pressure left entirely, and she gasped, her lower half left hot, soaking wet, and quivering with intermittent pulses. She jerked her head up to see Tae wiping her hand off on her dress.   
  
"Tae, w-wait, what are you-"  
  
A finger pressed against her lips to silence her gasping plea, and she grit her teeth, sitting up and bringing her hands around to the front. She spread her legs to hook around the sides of her perch, rocking slightly while she watched Tae walk away. As turned on as she was, without the distraction of something pleasurable, she was forced to feel the entirety of her swollen bladder, every shuddering muscle only making her feel closer to exploding. She couldn't tell if rubbing herself against the leather seat was helping quell the throbbing urge or exaggerate it. Either way, she had to fight not to groan.  
  
"Look at _you,_ lawyer...~" Tae's voice was nearly a purr when she returned from the drawer she'd unlocked, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. "So desperate that you're humping the chair like a damn _dog."_ Lips pulled back to flash ghostly white teeth, and she couldn't help the shudder running down her spine as the woman stepped closer. If anyone else had _dared_ call her such a thing, she would have given them hell. But...when Tae said it, in that sultry voice of hers...  
  
"Hold still, my _pretty puppy..."_ A whisper, hot against her ear, and fingers brushing the hair back from where it had started sticking to her neck. A whine that she just barely muffled into a moan as everything started throbbing again, nervous and _insistent_ and-A click, and cool leather was caressing her neck, holding it snug in the way that was so oddly comforting. "That's my good girl...just listen to me..."  
  
Yes...She could relax, let someone else hold the reigns (or rather, leash) for a while. She could serve instead of fighting to stay on top...let her mind stop racing and planning and just empty it to only the barest necessities, to what she needed in this momen-  
  
 _Oh goodn-fuck!_  
  
What she needed in this exact moment was _a restroom,_ and as yet another angry pulse threatened to have it shooting out of her she couldn't stop the desperate whine that sounded in her throat, her body jerking forward and tugging against her leash as she tried to double over. Oh fuck, the pulses weren't stopping, just throbbing harder and _harder_ and no matter _how tightly_ she clenched her thighs it wasn't easing. She whined again, squirming against the medical paper, and Tae's breathless chuckle reached her ears.  
  
"My my...such a _needy_ thing, aren't you? Does my pretty little pup need to go _potty?"_  
  
Her face was on fire, but whether it was the tug of the leash quelling her argumentative nature or simply the fact that she could barely focus on anything else anymore, she didn't even try to deny it, simply nodding her head as quickly as she could.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I taught my dog to speak."  
  
 _"YES!"_ If she'd ever made a sound that could actually be described as a bark, that one came pretty damn close. Ragged and loud, followed by nervous panting as she writhed in place again, paper rustling under her clenching fingers. Every inhale was sending new urges pulsing through her now, but she couldn't calm her breathing for the life of her, every base instinct telling her to focus on one thing and one thing only: _hold it._ Everything else could fall by the wayside, as long as she kept those muscles clenched. But _ohhh,_ she really wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out.  
  
"Cute, but..." Oh no, she knew that wicked smirk, and while she couldn't deny the way her heart skipped a beat whenever she saw it, right now it was the last thing she wanted to see. "-a good puppy should _beg."_  
  
 _Who's the REAL bitch here?  
  
_ Tae simply grinned in response to her moment of silence, toying with the leash in her hands. "Come on, baby, I know you can do it. Get down on the floor and _beg for me."_ Leaning over, her master brushed a section of hair away to whisper into her ear. "Tell me exactly how you're feeling. How _full_ you are..." She caught the slight swallow before Tae spoke up again, her voice a hint less steady than before. "How _close_ you are to losing control..."  
  
 _So this is what you want? To know every tiny detail? You're just as thorough with this as you are with your examinations._  
  
Taking a moment to steel herself, she slid down off of the medical chair, shuddering the moment her bare feet hit the tile. The cold running up her spine made her feel like everything was teetering on the edge, and she gasped, crossing her legs and shoving a hand between them as Tae moved to follow her with the leash. _Don't let go, don't let go..._ She wasn't sure whether Tae would actually mind if she lost control now, but she'd been given an order, and she was determined to at least follow through with it. Not so much for Tae's sake, but her own pride, if she was honest. This was starting to feel like an actual challenge for her, and she _did_ enjoy a challenge. _  
_  
Another sudden spasm had her dropping straight to sit on her heel though, rocking against it for a moment until the spike in urgency passed. Alright, so...she couldn't actually follow through with this challenge for much longer. Huffing, she managed to shift to sit on her knees, although she had to keep both hands shoved between her legs instead of on the floor, and she couldn't help wriggling her hips while she kneeled in place. Glancing up, she tried to ignore the heat rising in her face as she took in the height difference between them now. _  
  
"Please,_ Master, I..." She had to pause and bite down on her tongue as another whine threatened to escape, squeezing her thighs together and digging her fingers in tighter to clutch slippery fabric. This was difficult for her, and she was sure that was why Tae wanted to hear it. She didn't usually state personal matters directly, hated doing so, in fact. Even words of affection were often hidden behind other phrases or simply shown through quiet actions. To be broken down to this point, humiliated and forced to spill every detail...  
  
Alright, maybe it was a _little_ exciting, despite the circumstances. It was another way to submit, right? To let down her guard?  
  
"I...I have to pee, so, _s-so_ badly..." Oh goodness, just saying that word was making the urge even worse! "I feel like if I have one more drop I'm going to soak myself! I had all that coffee and water at work, a-and that wine at dinner and- _oh goodness..._ please, I really don't think-no, I kn-know I can't hold it anymore! _It keeps trying to come out..."_ She could barely breathe out that last confession, her voice shaking as she struggled to hold off another spasm. This time it was running right up to the edge, those muscles twitching and tingling before she'd just barely clenched them shut again. _Don't pee. Please don't pee. Don't pee._ Tears were actually starting to prick at her eyes, although whether it was from the sheer desperation or the humiliation eating her up inside, she couldn't say. "Please, _please please please_ just let me go!"  
  
Tae hummed to herself, tapping a finger against her chin as she feigned thinking her pleas over. "Alright, I'll let you go. But only if you do a trick first."  
  
It was growing more difficult to speak, her breath only wanting to come out in nervous whines and pants as she writhed in place, every inhale and exhale a ticking time bomb. "A...a tr-trick?" Roll over maybe? That would be downright _cruel_ though, there was no way she could maintain control if she had to land on her stomach.  
  
"Aw, don't worry, I think it's something you'll have fun doing..."   
  
Tae clicked her tongue, signaling for her to follow with a crawl as she strode across the room towards her own black swivel chair. The woman settled down slowly, every movement of her body deliberate as she maintained eye contact. Her legs crossed first, one long calve jiggling slightly on top as she looked her pet over, eyelids drooping into a sultry gaze. Then, carefully, Tae slid her legs apart to settle on either side of where she was crouched, that tight teal dress immediately riding up to reveal black panties. She felt her face flush immediately, her heart skipping a few beats as Tae's fingers laced themselves into her hair, pulling her head forwards.   
  
"Lap it _all_ up, puppy, and then I'll let you go..."  
  
The musk was drifting into her senses the moment she leaned her head in, hot and heavy where it was locked behind silken fabric. Fabric that was already ruined, soaked and leaking out the sides to coat ghostly inner thighs in the mark of true need. She let just the tip of her tongue escape her lips, running it languidly along the slick trail and pausing just at the tightened cloth border to watch muscles shudder and clench.   
  
She wanted her to come _undone._ Undone, gasping and writhing and crying out just like she was, if not even more so. Not just moaning in pleasure, no, she wanted Tae's voice to echo around the room in _a scream,_ for every sense of control she thought she had over her pet to evaporate into whines and pleas. She wasn't going to be the only one begging tonight.  
  
Smirking, she turned to start ghosting her tongue along the other thigh, relishing the way it quivered beneath her. Slow, taunting licks around the flesh, never enough pressure to provide satisfaction, constantly pausing before she reached the prize that was nearly _dripping,_ begging her to indulge. A soft scrape of teeth in the innermost sections, not quite enough to leave a mark, but enough to leave the skin tingling for just a moment, chasing the memory of what could have been if it had just stayed longer.   
  
She could feel the grip on her leash tightening, trying to pull her closer, but instead she used her own grip to push Tae's legs further apart, holding them down and letting her fingers circle to rub those pretty spots where thighs met hip. Then, and _only_ then, did she finally lean in, gripping the very waistband of those panties in her teeth.   
  
 _ **SNAP!**_  
  
Silk slapping against skin shouldn't be that loud, in the grand scheme of things. But when it was accompanied by the half-gasped moan of the woman above her, in an otherwise silent clinic, it might as well have been a gunshot. It had sent her heart leaping into her chest, fresh blood pooling in her cheeks as she bit her lip, staring at the underwear that had just been slung back into place.   
 _  
I just wanted to pull it down, but-_  
  
But she'd been distracted by a wave of pressure so strong that she'd quite literally dropped everything, her teeth and lips parting in a silent gasp as she rocked her hips, the cold floor beneath her knees not helping her urgency in the slightest. Everything was so _full,_ throbbing and pulsing and _fuck_ she had to go, she really _really_ had to go and it was so close to coming out, it was _so close_ and-  
  
She _prayed_ the tiny drip running down her inner thigh was something else.  
  
"You're _so_ fucking cute when you're blushing..." Tae's breathy chuckle broke through her senses, a fond hand reaching down to scratch the area behind her ears. Just after she began leaning into it though, the grip tightened, and she found her head being guided back between her owner's legs. "Hurry up and do your trick, you damn mutt." There should have been a firmer command in there, but all she heard was desperation. She wanted nothing more than to drag it out even further, until Tae really _was_ begging.  
  
The fact that her hips hadn't managed to stop rocking though, that was proof that she didn't have time left to waste.   
  
Unable to do more than nod, she reached up with her hand this time to pull the black silk down, immediately greeted by a sight that almost managed to overpower the other sensation between her legs. A careful black trim and pink folds, all of which were currently beginning to drip all over the chair seat. Her breath alone was enough to make the area around it quiver, and she licked her lips.   
  
Her voice was a little hoarse when she spoke, throat going dry in sharp contrast to how wet other parts of her were. "You _really_ wanted this, didn't you?" She could see the answer right in front of her, but when she glanced up to see Tae nod, with her face painted pink and her mouth currently occupied by her knuckles...that was the proof that satisfied her. All of this...it was worth it, to know that she could bring Tae this close to the edge before she even layed a _hand_ on her, could get her all wound up without having to undress...  
  
A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned forward and rested both hands on the chair's edge, pressing a single kiss against the pubic bone. The hitching breath that responded was almost contagious, and she felt her own heartrate pick up, already anticipating what was to come.   
  
 _Or rather, who I'm going to **make** come..._  
  
It was actually astonishingly easy to forget, her own troubles melting away until the only things she was aware of were the sounds of the woman she was pleasuring. Every slow lick of her tongue against warm flesh brought a melody of moans and gasps floating around her, and whenever she paused to breathe after lapping at the fountain of arousal, the thin trail clinging to her lip serving as her single connection to her master. She paused for a moment, watching with bated breath as the organ clenched and twitched where she'd ceased touching it, then dove back in, letting her tongue run deeper to caress the shuddering walls. The way wet heat tightened and pulsed around her brought her own arousal throbbing again, but she didn't let it distract her. Right now, she had a job to do, and she intended to do it _well.  
  
_ Smirking, she pulled removed her mouth entirely before Tae's womanhood could clench much harder, instead shifting her attention to the swelling hood above it. Her breath alone was enough to cause her master to flinch, a muffled whine escaping her composure. She swallowed, savouring the taste of the slick that still bathed her tongue, then allowed herself to start teasing the little nub. Just a gentle lick in miniscule circles, slow and occasionally reversing direction. Each rotation made the thighs around her shudder and quake, slowly tightening to try and buck against her. She moved her hands to hold them in place, forcing Tae to hold still while she continued her teasing.  _  
  
It shouldn't be long now. Just a little more teasing to bring you right to the edge, and then I'll go all in...  
  
_ Carefully, she closed her lips around the prized pearl, ready to pull it in for the gentles of suckings, but something else shattered her focus.  
  
 _"Mmmm!"_ The hum of her tightening lips only caused the hand on her head to press harder, but she couldn't keep licking, instead pulling her head back to press her forehead against the wet seat cushion. She had to clench her eyes shut as a moan crawled through her throat, pulling both her hands back down to press wrists against slippery skin. The pulsing is so strong now that she can't breathe in anything but ragged huffs, and no matter how tightly she presses or how nervously she shifts her thighs against each other, the pressure keeps increasing, swelling and swelling until tears are threatening to form in her eyes again. She's trying to hold it, she's trying _so hard,_ but it keeps getting worse, keeps tingling and nagging and every breath is making her that much closer to-  
  
She didn't know she was peeing until she heard the sudden splatter on the tile floor, hot droplets splashing back up to speckle her skin and the hissing noise only making her that much more eager to let go entirely. She barely managed to cut it off after a few seconds, if only because the sudden leak had startled her into clenching up on instinct, but it sent her heart pounding into overdrive, heat flooding her face as she gasped and panted. Every drop of liquid in her bursting bladder seemed to be teetering right at the edge of those muscles, pressing down and sending strange, numbing quivers through her abdomen.   
  
"Tae, I-I..." It was hard to form any words at all by this point. The only thing rattling through her brain was the single, agonizing thought of how _badly_ she needed to-  
  
Another sudden leak ran through her fingers, warmth being the only indicator it was happening. Everything else was aching so strongly that she couldn't even tell when it was stopping and starting, the ever present urgency not lessening. No, this wasn't enough relief to make a dent. It only seemed to make it worse, actually, every tiny spasm weakening her control just before she managed to regain it, sending fresh throbs of shivering, _burning_ need through her.  
  
"I-I can't...i-it's going to-"  
  
Tae leaned forwards, petting her head with one hand. "Is it coming out?"  
  
Wasn't that obvious? As badly as it made her face burn though, she caught the eager hint to the woman's tone. Gritting her teeth as she rocked in place, she nodded. _"Y-Yes!"_ Goodness, the word was a squeak, her voice hitching as yet another spasm threatened to break down the dam. A whine caught in her throat as she squeezed her watery eyes shut, trembling all over. This was beyond humiliating, being reduced to this state. Someone of her age and status, huddled on the cold tile floor in her undergarments, with urine coating her hands and knees...to be losing control like some sort of child, or an animal that hadn't been housebroken...  
  
Pressure against her neck prompted her to lift her head up towards her master, only to see the woman patting her lap with her free hand. "Come here, pretty puppy...Sit..."  
  
 _What?_ She hesitated, squeezing her thighs together again. Did Tae really not understand how close she was? "B-But I might-"  
  
"I don't care." Actually, judging by the quiver in Tae's tone and how bright her face was getting, she actually cared a lot. Cared enough to the point that she was trembling, biting her lip for a moment as she shifted in her chair.  
  
 _Does this kink of yours really run that deep?_ She remembered Tae mentioning the loss of control part turning her on, but actually getting wet from someone else's? Was that really-  
  
Another drip cut off her train of thought with a panicked gasp, and she scrambled to get up, half crouching as she tried to climb into the shorter woman's lap. Tae had to help steady her, using both hands to guide her into place until she was straddling, unable to resist the urge to grind against one of the woman's thighs while she held herself. Even with this agony taking up the majority of her awareness, she did find a hint of her earlier arousal starting to come back, if only because of the constant friction against areas that hadn't been completely taken care of the first time.   
  
 _"F-Fuck..."_ she groaned, hunching over slightly as another spasm wracked her abdomen. There was so much sensation down there it was nearly overwhelming, pleasure and pain constantly battling for her attention, each only exacerbating the other. "I wish I-I could...I j-just want to..." She had to stop talking, reduced to whines and gasps as the throbs became unceasing, each sharper and more sudden than the last. At this point, the only thing she wanted in _the world_ was to finally have some relief, to _let go,_ but she couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted to, the training ingrained into her wouldn't let her relinquish control, not until it was ripped from her involuntarily...  
  
"You feel like you're about to _burst,_ don't you? All of those drinks you had, all of those _hours_ waiting at work, and on the train..." One of Tae's hands had moved off of her back to run through her hair, twirling different strands around her fingers as she kept talking, her voice a low purr. "How does it feel, knowing I had control over something so simple? That no matter how _badly_ you wanted to, you had to wait like a pet until I came to take you home? And once I did, you had to _beg_ and _whine..."_ She shuddered as the hand that was still on her back dipped lower, resting on her hip. "What would people think if they saw you now, Pup, whimpering and pleading on my lap like this?"  
  
Her breath hitched as fresh heat flooded her face, and as if in response, warmth leaked through her panties again, hissing against Tae's skin as she bucked against the thigh between her legs. She couldn't help the moan falling from her lips, almost turning into a sob as the flow cut off again, leaving her soaked area throbbing with a sharper wave of urgency than before. _"Please, please..."_ She wasn't sure who she was pleading to, her partner or herself, but she kept repeating the whimper like a mantra as she kept rocking, kept pressing her hands against her crotch. The pressure was only getting worse and worse, and she could feel the shuddering of her muscles weakening, slowly going numb even if the rest of her bladder felt like a rock.   
_  
Have to pee...have to pee, but I can't just..._  
  
"Does it hurt?" A soft whisper, punctuated by a light brush of lips near her ear. She couldn't do any more than nod in response, still writhing against the woman's thigh in an effort to...honestly, she wasn't sure if she was more interested in gaining extra friction or just trying to hold it. Every sensation was starting to blur together.  
  
The sensation became _much clearer_ a second later, her urgency jumping up tenfold in a way that made her cry out, ducking her head to rest it on the woman's shoulder. The hand that had previously been in her hair was now creeping along her abdomen, and although the caresses were featherlight, any pressure at all was enough to have her whining and squirming, biting down on her tongue as her bladder screamed.   
  
"You're so full, you must be dying..." Tae murmured, rubbing her distended bulge in warm, comforting circles. "Remember, you're supposed to listen to your master, right? Relax, don't think...Just _relax..."_  
  
Each touch was driving her crazy, sending so many urgent signals that she had to fight the impulse to jump up and out of the lap she was trapped in. Her breathing was coming in frantic pants now, quickening in time with her jerks against the thigh between her legs. Everything was sensitive, _fuck,_ it was so _unbelievably_ sensitive, how was she supposed to relax when she was so-  
  
Tae's rubbing became a little more insistent, and she gasped as her bladder spasmed again, a jet of hot liquid flooding out. Oh, it shouldn't feel this good, but the sudden relief pulled a moan out of her. She finally pulled her hands up out of the growing mess, looping her arms around Tae's neck as she scooted closer. "C-Can you...keep doing that?" It was mortifying to even ask, but it was safe to say she didn't have any dignity left at this point. And...fuck, whatever Tae was doing, it was _helping._ Not just relaxing those muscles either...for some reason, the pressure against her bladder was sending fresh waves of _something else_ straight to other areas, tingling nerves that made her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"That's a good girl...just relax, just like that..." Tae whispered, rubbing a little faster, more forcefully.  
  
"Oh...th-that's... _Ohhh..."_ She found her eyelids fluttering shut as a fresh surge of pleasure ran through her, and at the same time she felt heat finally begin flowing out of her more steadily, starting as a few spurts before quickly shifting into a flowing stream. Heat was all she was aware of, warming her thighs, her butt, and her crotch as it began spreading, pooling into the area directly between them. She found her breath beginning to huff again in uneven pants as she struggled to keep up with her body's demands, urine hissing out with increasing force as her abdomen kept quivering, splashing back against skin and fabric to soak her again. _"Fuck,_ i-it's..." She couldn't find the energy to speak as relief began to swirl through her, making her head spin as she lost the senses for anything except what was affecting her specifically. After all of that time, all of that pain, to finally let go of everything...it was almost orgas-  
  
 _"Hahh, haa-ah! Fuck, o-ohhh fuck..."_ The hand had moved off of her abdomen now. Instead, Tae had shoved it between her own legs, rubbing frantically and even angling herself so that the stream was running over her clit. The woman's breath was coming so raggedly that she was almost a little concerned, but it was clear that Tae was in utter bliss, moaning her name over and over while the hand still on her hip pulled her closer, until they were flush against each other. "S-Sae, I... _fuck..._ Thank you, _thank you..."  
  
_ That was the push she needed. To hear Tae's composure melt into gasping moans and whimpers, to feel those black nails practically _clawing_ at her skin, all of that combined with the mind-numbing relief she was still going through as warmth spilled off of the chair to splatter on the floor, the rain-like noise almost a calming backdrop to the frantic scene she was currently a part of. Her breath hitched higher as she spread her legs, hooking them to grip Tae more securely as she started grinding against her master's lap, the harsh spray serving as yet more friction as she slid along dripping fabric and soaked skin. Gushing folds didn't even need to escape the satin holding them, able to feel every note through the thin fabric, and each rocking motion added to the crescendo, her vision speckling and legs going weak as she picked up the pace with whimpering gasps echoed by the woman breathing into her ear. Every nerve was set alight, all of those that were teased and long denied exploding with a sudden, starry burst of white, the music of the room disappearing into a single ringing sound as she clung harder towards the only surface she could grip, soft skin warm against her while she fought to regain control of her heaving chest.   
  
Awareness seemed to return to her at roughly the same time she noticed the urine flowing from her was finally stopping, a few small dribbles bidding her farewell while the room came back into focus. She was still panting when a hand began rubbing her shoulder blades, accompanied by a soft, breathy laugh. "You know, I swear I almost came again just listening to you, puppy. You were nearly _howling."  
  
Always with the animal puns. You should have been a veterinarian.  
  
_She opened her mouth to say just that once she'd caught her breath and the final throbs of her orgasm had calmed, but as soon as she tried, a lump lodged in her throat. Swallowing only increased the pressure, and she found her eyes beginning to water as well. Apparently her body had moved on from one hot liquid to the next. A shaky sigh was all she could manage before her breath hitched again, shoulders shaking with the motion.  _  
  
_"Shit, what's wrong?" There had been panic in that voice, just for a moment, but then she heard Tae cough and clear her throat. When she next spoke, it was much more collected, in line with the tone she used with patients. Concerned, but strong, authoritative. The kind that prompted you to answer. _"Look at me,_ Sae. Are you hurt?" The hand that had been rubbing her shoulder paused to squeeze it for a moment, but then it was moving towards her neck, and as soon as Tae had wiped it off, her other hand joined to unhook the collar and leash. They were dropped unceremoniously to the floor, although pointedly out of the puddle's reach. "Sae? Nod if you can understand me."  
  
She managed to release her grip on Tae's neck, pulling her head back enough to look at her and nod once, even as she fought to sniff through her nose. "I-I'm not...I'm not hurt, I-I just..." Another shaky hiccup, and she wiped her eyes in the crook of her arm, feeling her face flush. "Sorry, I'm not...I'm not sure why I'm crying..." she murmured, shaking her head. "I actually...I-I enjoyed that _a lot,_ at certain parts..." she confessed, feeling a thin smile tug at her lips, although it fell as her breath hitched again, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I...I think it just...all kind of hit me, just now...what I actually did, I-I mean."   
  
Tae had remained silent, simply taking in her patchy attempts at an explanation and rubbing her back with one hand, but now the woman's gaze fell to the floor. "I went overboard, didn't I? That was too much at once for your first time doing this, I should have taken that into account and-"  
  
"No, Tae, i-it's-" She had to pause to try and sniff past her running nose, but she reached out to nudge the woman's cheek with one hand, prompting her to bring her gaze back. "It's not your fault, I promise. It's nothing you did, and it wasn't too much, it's just..." She fought to swallow, forcing herself not to duck her head or look away. "I haven't lost control like that since I was a child, and...I know this was sort of intentional, and you _sure as hell_ aren't going to judge me for it, but...for some reason I'm still _mortified..."_ She couldn't help laughing as she said that last statement, although it was more of an awkward, cringing giggle as her face blazed hotter. Humiliation had been the entire point of this, and it wasn't as if she didn't find certain types of degradation appealing in intimate scenarios, but... _goodness...  
_  
Tae slowly seemed to relax, nodding as she reached to pull her closer, twirling her free hand through her hair again. "I see...It makes sense. You've had it hammered into your head since childhood that something like that's the worst thing you could ever do, something that needs to be shamed and shunned for. You can't rewire a brain for something like that overnight." she explained. "It takes time to learn how to not give a fuck."  
 _  
Actually, you **can** rewire a brain, but...I suppose that option isn't available anymore..._  
  
Well, Tae's words were comforting enough to get her to smile a little, and she allowed herself to settle closer against her date's form, relishing the extra heat. While her body temperature had certainly risen during the last few minutes of their event, now that everything had calmed down, she found that everything except for her face was cooling down considerably. The worst part was, of course, her lower areas, the damp skin growing clammy where it was exposed to the air.   
  
"You're shivering." Tae mused, observant as ever. "Are you alright to stand? We should get cleaned up before your skin gets irritated."  
  
She wiped her eyes one more time, taking a slow breath. "Yeah. Yes, I think I'm fine now. Like you said, it'll take some time before I can overcome it, but I'll be alright." She slid off of Tae's lap carefully, grimacing when her bare feet landed directly in the now cold puddle. "Perhaps next time we should put a tarp or something down."  
  
Tae paused where she'd started getting up and instead remained seated, eyes widening in an uncharacteristic gesture of surprise. "Next time?"  
  
"Of course. I still don't understand the appeal of all of it, but I wouldn't mind giving it a few more tries. Some of it was...interesting, and now that I know _exactly_ what it does to you..." She had to admit, it was satisfying to see Tae being the one who's face went red for once.   
  
The woman coughed, pointedly looking away from her as she stood up, a waterfall running out of the creases of her dress as she adjusted it, splattering the floor in the process. "Well, I...good. Glad you didn't entirely hate it." After a moment, she finally glanced up to meet her eyes. "I really do appreciate you doing this for me. I wasn't sure how well it would go." she admitted. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tae. Now, I'd really like that shower, if you don't mind."   
  
"Right. It doesn't stay hot for long, so how about a quick scrubdown, and then we can change and head to the bathhouse to actually relax?" Tae suggested, opening the door to the small shower room. "I think you deserve to be pampered after all of that."  
  
"That sounds nice, actually. As late as it is, there shouldn't be too many people there." She could use a nice soak after the day she's had...Melt off the stress of the work week too. Tae's fingers combing through her hair, herbal scents and steam filling the room...  
  
Yes, that sounded perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I do want to reiterate that this is ALL consensual, they discussed the kink heavily before Sae offered to try it for Tae, and they've done the petplay stuff before too. I wasn't sure how to fit much more exposition in because this was already getting long enough to crash my writing program and I didn't want to clutter the flow of the porn bc it was already pretty low on actual sexy stuff imo. Also I would suggest dental dams for oral sex even if you've both been tested, just to prevent extra transfer of oral bacteria, but I don't personally know enough about them to write their use so they weren't included in the fic. Then again, this is a smut fic, you didn't come for Safety PSA so I'll get off my soapbox (but please do your research especially if you're same sex, I'm pointing this out bc I was originally aiming to post this during Pride Month)!
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment or kudos bc I love hearing from my readers! <3 Actual constructive criticism is fine, I'd really like to know how to improve my smut and this seems to be the site with some dang good writers! Comments that are clearly just hate to be rude and spiteful will not be tolerated, so don't bother wasting your time or mine.
> 
> I'd be happy to explain more about character actions/personalities if asked, I know Sae might be a little weird since this is all after the game but I didn't get a chance to explain much about what all went on or how she views things, especially since they've already been together for a while before this (but they're also not quite at the point where Sae's comfortable getting too openly lovey-dovey).


End file.
